Demonology
by Miki Wolfie
Summary: While Jack is unknowingly attacked by Pitch, a new threat arises, along with a new Guardian. What happens when two "strangers", Deirdre and her boyfriend Parsley, stumble into the Pole? What about their powers? What about their past? And why do they seem to know Jack, and vis-versa? Slowly branches off into drabblish-like chapter thingies. T cus' gore and reasons. Enjoy your meal!
1. Prologue

Prologue

The Man in the Moon senses something is coming. Something big. Something-something purely evil. Whatever it was-whatever _they _were-is going to join forces with the nightmare king. It will try to destroy everything the Guardians protect in children, and then more. Something about this thing is _demonic._ He realizes, then, because that's what they are. Demons.

The Man in the Moon has no choice. Another Guardian must be chosen. One who has dealt with these creatures, one whose blood pulses with pure magick. He searches for a name. The name of this. . .magician. But something makes this extremely difficult.

Two names, two faces collide with each other in his search. One a man, the other, a young girl. The images are too jumbled to make out features, though. But, although the names are both said at the same time, one seems to call out a bit louder that the other. The Man in the Moon knows this is the next guardian.

Impossible_. _He thinks. _He died so long ago, and I never brought him back. _But the name still screamed.

_Merlin._

**This is not a Merlin/RotG crossover, sorry. It will all make sense after a while. Don't worry your pretty little heads!**


	2. Accusations and Newbies

**Chapter One: Accusation and Newbies**

"Jack!" Bunny's voice rings clear across the globe room, echoing off the walls. The Pooka starts towards the Ice Spirit, but is stopped with a small hand on his shoulder.

"Bunny, don't make this worse than it already is." Tooth whispers. When they heard about Blizzard Nemo, they couldn't believe Jack had caused it. So, North did what he thought best. He called Jack here, and they would talk about why he did it. They would explain to him that his blizzard _killed _people.

"Guys, what's going on?" Jack asks when he has reached them. He looks pretty confused.

"You know bloody well what is goin' on!" Bunny yells. Jack takes a few steps back, a slight look of wariness crossing his face.

"Nooo," he says, drawing out the word as if talking to a little kid. (Which makes Bunny even madder than before.) "I don't. So why don't you tell me? I promised Jamie that we would go sledding." North steps forward, earning another step back from Jack.

"Jack, ve heard about ze blizzard Nemo, and, vell, you know zat it killed people, yes?" The large toymaker says. Jack nods, then his eyes get wide.

"Wait, no! You guys I-" Bunny suddenly cuts him off.

"Do _not_ try to make excuses, Jack! This has your name written all over it! At least four people are dead! Wha', did you get upset about somethin'? Because it seems to me like your pretty unstable! Every time a kid walks through you it starts snowin'! Did a bunch of kids go through you? Is that why you decided to make a huge storm? You know wha', why don't you do us all a favor and leave? It's starting to feel like a hazard to have you around." He shouts in the white-haired boys face. Jack stumbles back, eyes wide.

"Bunny!" Tooth cries. Bunny suddenly realizes what he had just said, but Jack is already flying towards the large window in the Globe Room.

"Jack, I'm sorry!" Bunny calls after him, but the Winter Spirit is gone. Bunny turns around to face the other Guardians, and is met with three glares. He doesn't look any of them in the eye, simply shrugs past them and walks out the door to the "living room" where he collapses on a couch in front of the fireplace. After about two hours, the others finally come to talk to him. His head is hidden in his paws, his ears laid flat against his head.

"I shouldn't 'ave said tha'. I don' even know why I did." He mumbles, accent getting a lot thicker. North sits next to him, filling the rest of the couch.

"I agree, you should not have said it. But, when Jack comes back, which I know he vill, we are going to talk about vat happened with ze blizzard." The large Russian says loudly. Bunny brings his head out of his paws.

"Yeah, you're right. Kid's probably just blowin' off steam in Antarctica right now. Let's just-what is it, Sandy?" Sandman's frantic waving and sand signals interrupt Bunny. A wave of relief smashes into the dream maker's face, and he points to the globe room, where moonlight is shining through the window Jack had used as an escape route.

The four Guardians rush to the beam of light, eager yet terrified of what the Man in the Moon has to say. When they get there, a silhouette is already forming in the spotlight on the floor. With a collective gasp, the four recognize the image.

"Pitch," North whispers, "but how? Ve defeated him only five years ago! Dis is too soon for him to come back!" At this, a new image takes up the spotlight. Creatures, adorned with long, curved-back heads, long claws, many tails, an animals hindquarters, and human bodies, are sprinting on all fours. Everyone stares in horror at the new beings. Bunny finally asks the question on everyone's mind.

"Wha' the bloody hell are those things?" the frightening image disappears, and the moonbeam shifts to the small circle on the floor.

"He's choosing a new Guardian! You guys, this must be pretty bad!" Tooth cries. The crystal rises from the ground, and the image of the new guardian is-

Nothing.

The moonbeam flickers, trying to find an image, but none shows up. Finally, the Man in the Moon gives up, and the moonbeam disappears, followed by an echoed voice that resonates in the Guardians heads.

_Merlin._

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Bunny says. "Merlin? As in, Arthur and Merlin, Merlin? _Sword in the Stone Merlin_? Didn't he die, like, a long time ago? I 'avn't 'eard of 'im since! Are you tellin' me this guy is a Guardian? He was jus' as much of a troublemaker as jack is! I can't 'ave two of those here!" North laughs at Bunny's distress.

"Ahh, Bunny! You need to calm your nerves! How about I make some Hot Chocolate, no? Bunny? Bunny?" North tries to capture Bunny's attention, but something else has it in its grasp. His ears are perked up and his nose is slightly twitching in concentration. Slowly, he turns to North.

"Someone jus' knocked on a tree three times in Burgess. Only Sophie and Jack know to do tha' and Jack should be in Antarctica." He states. North and Sandy look at him in shock. The frantic squeaking of Tooth's mini-fairies suddenly interrupts the quiet. She nods and quickly darts to the other Guardians small circle.

"A huge blizzard just hit Burgess." She whispers, her voice shaking. Bunny roars and punches the wall.

"I _knew _that kid was unstable! We shouldn't 'ave let 'im run off like tha'! He doesn't know 'ow to control 'is emotions and now look what 'appened! Sophie might be hurt because 'e didn't even go somewhere 'e won't hurt no one," Bunny yells. "I'm gonna go find 'im." He starts to tap the ground with his foot, but is stopped by North.

"Bunny, do not do anything you vill regret." He says warily.

"I'll just bring 'im here when I find 'im. An' trust me, I _will _find 'im." With that, Bunnymund drops down the tunnel, traveling to the forest of Burgess.


	3. Behind The Scenes

**Behind the Scenes**

Jack hovers above Jamie's house. He had to get out of the workshop, and he figures he just needs to distract himself from what Bunny had said. Jack sinks down to his friend's window and raps his fingers against the glass. After a few seconds of nothing, Jack gets ready to head to Antarctica and blow off some steam, when suddenly a mop of brown, messy hair appears in the window. The pane lifts up, and in a tangle of limbs, the Winter Spirit climbs into the young boys room.

"Do you ever clean your room?" Jack asks as he slowly turns in a circle, trying to find a place to step. The fifteen year old laughs.

"Only when it gets so bad I lose the door. Now are we going sledding or not?" Jamie replies as he makes his way to the bedroom door. (Which is actually kind of hard to find) Jack follows close behind, hovering above the mess.

"Is anyone else coming?" Jack has a feeling Jamie had invited Pippa. He can tell the two like each other.

"Yeah. Pippa's coming with us. Her parents are out of town so she's been staying at Cupcakes, and she said she needed to get away from all the pink." _I knew it._ Jack thinks to himself. The two make it out the front door after Jamie has finally tugged on his jacket and boots, where they are met by Pippa, her hand raised to knock on the door. With a squeal, she leaps back, not expecting the boys to open the door right in front of her. Jack doubles over laughing.

"Sorry." Jamie mutters, his eyes trained on the ground. Pippa's face turns red.

"Jack, it's not funny!" She scolds. "You guys really scared me!" Jack finally pulls himself back together enough to forma sentence.

"Let's go! It's gonna get dark soon!" He says. The three start off toward to forest, unaware of the danger lurking in the shadows.

* * *

"Jack! Slow this thing down! Your gonna kill us!" Pippa screams over the sound of wood scrapping against ice. Jack only makes the sled go faster, causing her to scream again and cling to Jamie. _It's about time. _Jack thinks to himself. He finally thins the ice out until the sled is just running over snow, coming to a slow stop. The two thirteen year olds stand on wobbly legs. Jamie almost falls back, but the crook of Jack's staff finds itself around his waist, catching him. Pippa snickers at the somewhat girly sound Jamie makes in his surprise.

"That is the _last _time I let you take me sledding, Jack!" Jamie exclaims.

"No it's not." Jack says pointedly. Jamie knows it's true. He'd threatened it before, but he never stuck to it. Jack may take them on the craziest sled rides, but they never crash.

A few minutes pass consisting of tree-climbing races, (which Jack wins even without his staff {head-cannonalert}) snowball fights, (guess who wins) and other fun stuff. After half an hour the three notice the sun has long gone down.

"Aw, crap," Jamie mutters. "My mom is going to _kill _me!"

"Cupcake is going to be worried about me." Pippa adds to the seriousness of the situation. Jack, who had been searching for the moon, suddenly turns around.

"Did you guys hear that?" He asks. His grip on his staff tightens as he scans the trees.

"Hear what?" Jamie and Pippa both speak at the same time.

"It sounded like, I don't know. Just forget it. It was probably just some animal." Jack is still on edge, though. The three begin to trudge through the forest, when suddenly Jack cries out. The two teens whip around, and see someone they thought they'd never see again.

Pitch. He has Jack's arm painfully twisted behind his back, forcing him to drop his staff. With a nod of his head, Pippa and Jamie find themselves trapped against a large tree, wrapped in black sand. They try to scream, but their mouths are quickly gagged. The Nightmare King pushes Jack to the ground, and scoops up the spirits staff, holding each end. Jack stands to his feet, eyes glancing to his friends. Pitch smirks at Jack, and in one fluid motion, snaps the staff over his knee.

Jack feels the familiar burning pain in his chest and screams, doubling over. Jamie and Pippa stare in shock as the scene unfolds in front of them.

"Jack, Jack, Jack," Pitch says as he walks toward the Winter Spirit. "I have a bone to pick with you." His hand whips out from behind his back and wraps around Jack's throat. The two teenagers continue to scream from behind their gags.

Shadows curl around Jack, throwing him through the brush in the direction of the pond. Jack disappears from sight, but a small cry of pain shows he is still close. Pitch begins to follow, but stops.

"I should warn you, I'm going to kill him, and it's going to be very painful. Have fun." Jamie screams through the gag, while Pippa begins to cry as Pitch follows Jack through the trees.

Jack shakily brings himself to his feet, wobbling on the ice. He doesn't even notice Pitch until the man knocks him back onto the ground. He grabs the sides of Jack's head.

"You should know better than to play in the dark, Jack. Dangerous things lurk in the shadows." Jack claws at his wrists in an attempt to loosen the grip, but to no avail. Eventually he stops and settles with spitting in Pitch's face. Bad move. Pitch responds with a sneer, and, in a spout of pure rage, starts slamming Jack's head into the ice. Jack finds his vision getting blurry, his eyes rolling back.

Finally, Pitch calms down enough to stop, and pushes the winter boy away, ignoring the blood now staining the ice. A new idea forms in his head. Something he knows with hurt the boy both physically, and emotionally. With a malicious grin set on his face, he punches a hole on the ice with nightmare sand. Reaching over, he grabs Jack by his hair, drags him to the hole and flips him onto his stomach. The Nightmare King grabs his shoulders and holds his head over the water.

"I think we need to refresh your memory, Jack." With that, he dunks the spirits head under the water, oblivious to the blizzard forming around them caused by Jack's pain and panic.

Jack's struggling suddenly becomes stronger, but not strong enough. His hands desperately grab at the edges of the hole, cutting them up. He's kicking and trying to tug out of the water, his lungs screaming for air, he tries to breath, he screams, and _God, please not again._ Slowly, though, his movements start slowing down, and he eventually stops moving all together. Pitch brings him up out of the water and flips him back onto his back. Placing two hands on his chest, he starts compressing, pushing the water out of his lungs. After a few seconds, Jack's eyes flutter open and he coughs up the spring water. Pitch hauls him to his feet, keeping the boy balanced by a hand on one shoulder. His grin is now one of evil as he repeats the process.

"How was that Jack?" He whispers in Jack's ear as he regains consciousness for the fourth time. "Do you remember?" Behind his back, he begins to pull out a long blade.

"I thought that was fun, after all, that's what you're all about, isn't it? Well guess what," Pitch brings the dagger forward, thrusting it through Jacks stomach. The boy gasps, eyes going wide. "I think it's about time for fun to come to an end." He stabs him again, and twice more. The winter spirit screams, and Pitch finally drops him to the ground.

Kneeling over him, the gray man pulls out a new dagger, the edges adorned with long barbs, and rests the tip just where Jacks ribs separate. Jack cries out as the blade travels through his body. He tries to breath but he can feel the barbs pressing into his lungs.

"This is just in case those other pesky Guardians find you before you die, assuming they even come looking for you. When they pull the blade out, it will slice open both of your lungs. I had a lot of fun today, Jack. You've done your job well. " With that, Pitch simply walks through the trees, leaving Jack to slowly bleed to death.

**(This is where I will start doing a lot of personal POV's ****(POV's are my expertise. ****(Hey that rhymed)****)****)**

**(Jack's POV)**

It hurts to breathe, it hurts to move, it even hurts to _think._ I can feel the blood welling underneath me. **_Burning stinging terrible pain._**A thought runs through my head. Knocking on a tree three times, why? **_My head my chest my throat everything I can't breathe_**_. _Oh, yeah. Bunny can help me, right? I try to ignore the **_terrible God, help me _**pain and slowly prop myself on my elbows. I can't hold in the small whimper that escapes my lips as the blade shifts **_ever so slightly but it is ever so painful._**

I flip myself over so I can drag myself to the nearest tree. My vision blurs for a second, a **_loud painful help me_**ringing in my head. I pull my body forward, gritting my teeth as my other wounds scrape against the ice. I'm almost to the edge of the pond, almost to the tree, when my arm gives out from under me.

I'm barely aware of screaming as the hilt of the blade slams into the ice. **_Most physical pain I have ever endured screaming through my body I can't do this_**_. _After a few minutes of lying on the ice, trying to get my **_already short, painful_** breath under control, I slowly pick myself up again, my arms shaking, but thankfully not giving out again.

I make it into the snow, desperately reaching out for the tree, my fingers brushing the bark. _So close. _I pull myself forward _just a little bit more, _and my arms give out again. Before I hit the ground, I flip onto my back. It still **_feels like being stabbed all over again _**hurts_, _but its not as bad as landing on the blade.

My eyes roll back slightly, I can feel myself losing consciousness. Weakly I lift up my hand and hit the tree as hard as I can **_while in_**_ **so. Much. Pain**. _three times. My hand slides down the tree, I can't hold it up anymore. My breath is coming out in short gasps. Bunny is coming, right? Will he? He cares about me. . .Right?

My eyes close and I sink into **_blissful, painless _**unconsciousness.


	4. Discovery

I FORGOT TO MENTION THIS IS GORY. ENJOY YOUR MEAL! PLEASE DON'T TASTE IT A SECOND TIME!

**Discovery**

**Deirdre's POV (Pronounced Dare-Dray)**

I'm not normally one to get lost. Okay, I lied. I get lost all the time. But it's only when I'm following something, which I am. I just didn't expect Parsley to wander off. No, I lied again. I wandered off. So what? I'm a curious person! It's in my nature to follow something I'm curious about! So, when Parsley (my boyfriend) and I are searching for a Werewolf in Burgess, Pennsylvania, and I hear something in the brush, I go check it out. And, now I'm lost.

I shove a branch out of the way in anger, and it gets back at me by hitting me in the face. Just when I'm about to chop the whole damn tree down, the wind suddenly knocks me over, my sword skittering just past my fingers. Okay, that's not normal. I jump up, grabbing my sword. Not only is the wind acting up, the soft snow starts swirling, stinging my face.

"_Help him, please! Merlin save him! My child! My Jackson! Please, Merlin, help him!_" The voice appears to come from all sides, and I realize something. It's the wind. Not skipping a beat I run in the opposite direction the wind is blowing, I don't know why, I just do. Maybe because the wind it talking. I mean, I don't know about you, but that kind of comes off as interesting to me. Pushing branches and jumping over rocks I run as fast as I can, which is pretty fast, even in Combat Boots.

About ten or twenty minutes later, (I'm not good with time, don't judge me!) I come across a frozen pond. The snow is swirling around a spot on the other side, and I can just make out what looks to be someone lying in the snow. Someone covered in blood. I quickly make my way over the ice, careful not to slip. The closer I get, the more I struggle against the wind. I finally break through the barrier, into the eye of the storm. Where a boy no older than fifteen is lying so still. . .

No. He's breathing. I barely notice the white hair, or how pale he is. I notice the fact he has no shoes a little bit more, but I need to focus on the task at hand, and not on shoelessness. (And I can't shake the strange feeling that I know this boy.) What I notice the most is the handle of a blade sticking from his chest. I sheath my sword (the sheath is called Magick. Mostly because I just toss my sword in the air and it disappears. So, Magick.) I start to kneel down to get a closer look at more possible wounds, when something extremely cliché happens. Something barrels into me, sending me flying into the thick forest. When I hit the ground, I immediately spring back up to my feet, sword at the ready, and face. . .

A freaky-looking horse. It is solidly black, aside from it's golden-glowing eyes. And it looks like it's made of sand. Not the werewolf that I had been expecting.

"Okay, I've seen weirder." I mutter to myself. I swing my sword at the creature, which only passes through air. It disappeared. Of course. I look around frantically for it, only to turn around and come face-to-face with a tall man. I gasp and step back.

"What is a little girl doing out in the woods all by herself?" He drawls. He's a British dude. I've had bad luck with British dudes.

"Oh, just hunting a werewolf, trying to save lives. What's your excuse?" I reply. He seems a bit taken aback. I guess it's because I'm not scared, or something like that.

"Maybe some people just like taking a walk in the woods," He takes a step closer to me, and I point my sword at him. "And what is this about a werewolf?"

"That is none of your business. And I can tell you're not human, by the way. Now, give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you." The man's eyes look up in mock thinking.

"You should kill me, but you won't be able to. After all, you can't kill fear." He cackles, and sinks into the shadows beneath him.

Okay. Second time this happened. I spin in a circle, looking for either the man or the horse. I remember about the boy, and run back to where I came. I'm almost there when I run into Parsley.

"Parsley!" I say frantically as he looks me over, making sure I'm okay. "There's a boy by the lake, he going to die and I need to get over there!" Suddenly a scream cuts through the air, and I start running. He follows me to the lake, where we see something very confusing.

A giant rabbit. Yes. A giant rabbit is picking the boy up, his foot taps the ground twice, and he jumps into a hole. I immediately run to the newly-made tunnel.

"Deirdre, what are you doing?" Parsley asks.

"I'm following a giant rabbit through a mysterious tunnel to possibly save someone's life. You coming?" Without waiting for a response, I jump down the hole, Parsley following in suit.

Out of all the things I was expecting when I jumped, it definitely wasn't a whole lot of snow and ice. Despite the fact I'm wearing a thick hoodie, I still find myself wrapping my arms around myself. Parsley appears behind me, immediately taking his jacket off (he doesn't need it.) and placing it over my shoulders. I pull it all the way on, take out my sword, and we run towards the very large, colorful building ahead.

**Bunny's POV**

Tooth may not be able to stay mad at Jack, but I definitely can. Sure, I feel bad about screaming those hurtful words in his face, but then he went and did this. I can barely see through the wind and snow. After about an hour of searching, the snow settle a bit, although the wind is still all over the place, signaling that Jack must be calming down. I notice a small glint of light ahead, and realize I must be at the lake. He must be here.

I skirt around the edge of the pond, not daring to step foot on the ice. I would slip. Not because I'm unbalanced, or anything. It would obviously be because I have rabbit feet. It's when I get close to the large, crooked tree right on the edge of the pond that I realize something is not right.

The closer I get, the stronger the wind pushes and pulls. Like two children are pulling on it in an intense game of Tug-o'-War. I crouch lower to the ground to keep myself from falling over. Then I smell the blood. The unmistakable scent of iron lingers in the air. Anyone else wouldn't have noticed, but I am a rabbit. I can practically tell the difference between two oranges by scent.

The smell gets stronger the closer I get to the tree. Something is either dead or dying over there. I finally get close enough to see the streaks of blood on the pond and in the snow. I finally get close enough to see bare, blood-covered feet, the rest of the body hidden by the large tree. I stop, frozen. Slowly, I inch closer. I can now see the brown pants, and the hem of the blue hoodie. Now I can see the hilt of a knife, sticking from his chest. A little bit closer, and I can see his face. His eyes are closed, and it doesn't look like he's breathing.

"J-Jack?" I ask more to myself than the seemingly lifeless form lying in the bloody snow in front of my. I kneel down to feel for a pulse, terrified of what I might find. As soon as my paw touches Jacks throat, his eyes fly open as he starts gasping, each breath hitched. I stumble back, surprised at the sudden outburst. It's not until Jack makes a small noise of pain that I'm able to pull myself together enough to crawl back to his side.

"Hold on, Jack. Jus' hold on. I'm gonna get ya to The Pole and we'll have ya all fixed up. Ya jus' gotta hold on for me, ok? Can ya stay awake for me?" I run a paw through his hair, and Jack slowly nods.

"Alright, well I'm gonna have ta' pick ya up, and it's goin' ta' hurt. Just stay awake." Before I have time to reconsider, I slide my arms underneath him and stand up. I don't think I will ever forget his screams.

By the time I get back to The Pole, I'm almost covered in blood. I yell at the Yeti's to find North and the others. (After I had kicked the door in.) Little did I know, they had been looking for me. I hear Tooth's wings fluttering before I see her. When she catches sight of Jack, she stops in midair, hands over her mouth. Although she looks like she might cry, I know she won't. Tooth never cries. Not even when her parents were murdered. Right behind her, North rushes to me.

"Jack," he whispers when he gets a good look at the terrible shape the boy is in. He looks at me. "Jamie and Pippa are here. Zey told us zat Pitch attacked Jack! But I never thought he would go so far as to. . ." He trails off.

"North, we need to help him now." I say. Norths face hardens. We immediately rush to the infirmary, which we rarely have to use. The entire way, Tooth is flying next to me, stroking Jacks hair and mumbling soothing words, but I think they were more to calm herself down than Jack.

"Where's Sandy?" I ask.

"He had to deliver dreams." North replies simply.

We reach the room and I gently place Jack on the table. He's still conscious, which I have a hard time deciding whether its a good thing or a bad thing. His eyes are wide in obvious pain, and he keeps gasping like he's not getting enough air to his lungs. My gaze immediately falls on the blade in his chest.

"North, we need to get this blade out before we do anythin'. I don' think 'e can breathe." I say. North looks at the blade, and then at me. I know what he's thinking.

"I'll do it." I state simply, but I can't keep the crack out of my voice. North seems to slightly relax. I step next to Jack, my hand hovering over the hilt. I look at Jack, and I see how scared he is. He doesn't want to die again. Jack had told me about a year ago that he had died to become what he is. He didn't tell anyone else and made me promise not to tell, quite threateningly.

I lean down closer to Jack and brush his hair back.

"Jack, this is going to hurt. I'm so sorry, but its the only way to keep you alive. I need you to stay strong for me, okay?" Jack doesn't respond, but I continue anyway. "Alright. On three. One-" I rip the blade out as quick as possible.

Jack can't even scream. His back arches and his fingers dig into the sheet beneath him, but he can't scream. I get a good look at the blade, and my vision turns red.

"I'm gonna kill 'im. I am goin' ta' find Pitch an' kill 'im." The blade is barbed. Not even small barbs like on a fishing hook; both edges are covered in about ten barbs that each stick out about an inch. Not to mention the small bits of tissue that had gotten ripped out when I removed the blade. Something about the tissue seems different, then it dawns on me.

"North," I whisper as to not let my panic show too much. "This is Tissue that makes up lungs." The Cossack and Tooth look at me for a moment, before I hear the sound of something dripping onto the tile floor. I whip around and see Jack, my heart plummeting. He's convulsing, blood spilling over his lips. The wound in his chest is bleeding too fast.

"Hold on, Jack!" I call to him as I press my paws against the wound. I can see him losing the battle for consciousness; his eyes keep rolling back in his head.

"I need to get this hoodie off 'im." I mutter, loud enough for the others to hear. I grab a pair of scissors lying on the table next to me and cut through the fabric. What we see shocks everyone. Not only are there four more stab wounds and severe bruising around his diaphragm, but he's so thin. I mean, yeah, I always knew the kid was skinny, but not this skinny. I can count his ribs, and his hips jut out almost past his stomach. It's a little hard to see, and now I know why he always wears the hoodie. I hear Tooth gasp next to me, she's holding Jacks thin wrist in her hand. Of course, I already knew what's on them, Jack had explained it to me the same day as when he told me how he died.

The other four wounds have almost stopped bleeding, but the one in his chest hasn't slowed down. I apply the pressure once again to the wound. I stay like that for a few minutes until I'm sure the bleeding has mostly stopped. For a human, a wound like this would need surgery or they would die. But for an immortal such as Jack, that was not the case. But it was pretty damn close. During those few minutes of trying to stop the bleeding, Jack had started seizing three times. Probably due to that serious blow to the head.

Finally, we can leave the room without having to worry about him, you know, dying. Not that we do leave. Jamie and Pippa had been sent home, now knowing that Jack was alive and will stay that way. Sandy had come back a while ago, for some odd reason he was very concerned when he saw Jack. Tooth is sitting next to the kid, humming some lullaby and washing the blood out of his hair. I'm currently sitting in a chair on the other side of the room, hating myself.

"Bunny," North asks. I don't lift my head from my paws. "Are you okay?" I shake my head.

"North, if I hadn't yelled at 'im like that, none of this would 'ave 'appened. This is my fault!" I mutter. North doesn't speak for a moment, probably trying to find the best way to tell me No, don't blame yourself! It probably would have happened anyway! When, really, it wouldn't have. Jack would probably be sleeping in the rafters had I not said those things to him. Why do I always hit below the belt like that?

"I know what you are thinking. You think I vill tell you it vas not your fault; that it vas bound to happen. (How the hell does he do that?) I know you vill keep blaming yourself, but Pitch was probably vaiting for a moment when Jack vas alone to strike. This vas that moment. So, it is indirectly your fault. There! a compromise!" He laughs, and I find a way to laugh as well. The worry is (mostly) gone, and I'm starting to believe things will get better.

Until two kids burst into the room; One of them promptly bursting into flames.


	5. Bad First Impressions

Not a Good First Impression

Deirdre's POV

Okay. Giant building in the North Pole, I can handle it. I've been to much weirder places. Yeti's: never thought i'd see one, but okay. Giant flying toys: Awesome! Yeti's building giant flying toys in the building in the North Pole: "Parsley, are we in Santa's workshop?" Parsley just shrugs as we maneuver around the large Yeti's. I, however, catch myself in a mirror, grinning like a little girl. I mean, come on! North Pole? Toys? I half expect to see the big man himself! My thoughts are interrupted by voices. We turn down the hallway they are coming from, weapons drawn. But I can still feel the grin on my face.

Parsley and I stand on either side of the door. This is the room the voices are coming from. We've done this drill so many times, we know exactly what to do; until we open the door. I count off three with my fingers, and kick the door in. Then I kind of internally freak out.

All the dudes that parents tell their children are real only to lose the childs trust forever are standing in the very room I just burst into. Santa Claus, The Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, and Sandman, take one look at Parsley and I and immediately take fighting stances. In the corner of my eye I see Parsley's hair light up. I put my sword down and hit him on the shoulder.

"Parsley, flame off! Do you see who we are standing in front of?" I mutter. His hair dies down, going back to regular hair with an occasional flicker. His sword lowers to his side, and he starts grinning like I am. I find myself bouncing on my heels like a giddy schoolgirl, but who can blame me? The Tooth Fairy was like my idol when i was a kid! Of course, that was a long, LONG time ago, but whatever.

"Oh My God!" I throw my sword in the air, thus sheathing it in a traveler's bag. (Basically like an invisible bag of magick that only I can access.) "You're real? Like, holy crap you're real?! Can I just say, Tooth Fairy, you are amazing. Like, really amazing." The four legends just stare at me like I'm crazy. (Which I am, but whatever.)

"Who the 'ell are you?" The Easter Bunny asks, and I can't help but giggle at the accent.

"I'm Parsley Kyles and this," He says, gesturing to me, "is my girlfriend Deirdre Parker." I shoot a look at him before turning back to the legends.

"You guys are gonna need more detail than that. Parsley is a fire elemental. So, he doesn't need to wear jackets. Lucky bastard. I'm just kidding, love you, Parsley." I say.

"What about you?" The Tooth Fairy asks.

"Me? I'm Deirdre Parker! The most powerful magician in existence. Also known as the reincarnation of Merlin."

(Guardians POV)

To say the Guardians are surprised is an understatement. pale, grey-eyed, black haired, short girl is Merlin reincarnated. Right. Okay.

"So, you are Merlin?" North asks.

"Yes." Deirdre replies.

"The Merlin that lived around 900 years ago?" Tooth adds on, just to be sure.

"Yes. Hey, is that kid alive?" The young girl nods to Jack.

"Umm, yeah. He should be fine now." Bunny mutters, clearly not completely trusting these two strange kids.

"Good. I saw him earlier when Parsley and I were hunting down a werewolf. I thought he was dead, and when i tried to help him, a black horse made out of sand rammed into me and tried to kill me. Then, some really tall, creepy grey dude walked out of the shadows acting kind of rapey. i threatened to kill him and he disappeared. When I got back, Bugs Bunny over here was already carrying him away into some tunnel. So, naturally I followed." Everyone stares at her, then at Bunny.

'Someone was able to follow you through your tunnel?' Sandy signs with dreamsand. Bunny just kind of looks around, embarrassed.

"Anyway," Deirdre breaks the growing awkward silence. "Who's the. . .kid." She trails off, staring at Jack as if he's someone she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Parsley." She taps her boyfriend on the arm, and he looks at Jack with that same emotion.

"Oh my God. Is that. . ." Deirdre interrupts him.

"Is his name Jack?" She asks, not looking away from the boy lying on the bed. The guardians exchange looks, confused by this, rather odd, girls sudden change in emotion.

"Yes." North answers uncertainly. She draws in her breath. Tooth spots a tear run down Deirdre's cheek. She hovers closer to the girl, lightly placing a hand on her shoulder.

"He-he looks different." Deirdre says, her eyes still fixed on Jack. "His hair used to be brown, and he wasn't as pale. But, it's still him! I can't-I-how? I saw him. . ." She doesn't finish that sentence, but that much leaves the Guardians even more confused.

"Parsley, call Kiki and tell her to bring Sash and Jenny." Deirdre's voice is still quiet, but Parsley nods and pulls out a phone.

"How are ya gonna get any reception out here-oh, okay." Bunny starts before the girl points at the phone, sparks flying as Parsley dials a number and walks out of the room.

"Hey, Kiki? It's Parsley." A girls worried voice sounds through the speaker. "Hey, calm down we're at the North Pole. (pause) Okay, just get Sash and get over here. And bring Jenny. (pause) Yes, Jenny. Kiki, Jack is here." A long pause on the other end, and rapid fire words echo in the room before the phone shuts off. The tall boy (who is almost seven feet tall and really strong-looking) turns around to look at the guardians.

"How is this possible? Who the hell are you?" He asks. Bunny steps forward, but he doesn't look nearly as intimidating as this kid. They had a bit of a stare-off, flames shooting in Parsley's hair every so often.

"I could ask you the same thing, mate. How do you know Jack?" Bunny asks, trying his best to appear threatening to Parsley. Deirdre steps in between the two, as does Tooth.

"Well, a long, _long_ time ago," Deirdre started. "Parsley, Kiki, jack and I were best friends." A question mark appears above Sandy's head. The other Guardians stare at the girl as if she had just grown another head.

"Okay, North, i think these two are crazy." Bunny says, a cocky grin on his face. "I doubt that she's even Merlin! I mean, wasn't Merlin a boy anyways?"

'_No.'_ Sandy spells above his head. Deidre smirks. ((My OC's are from a book I'm writing, so they will talk about things that happen in it just to clear confusion. Miki out.))

"My friends and I have been around for a while. When we turned sixteen, we all stopped aging. Basically because we had to save the world several times, and stop people like Jack the Ripper, wow, that was exciting! Do you remember that, Parsley?" North clears his throat. "Sorry. Anyway, 300 years ago, I met Jack, we became best friends, then Parsley came along, then Kiki, and we were all known as those kids that tended to get in trouble with people, animals, and the occasional demon."

_Wow, she almost talks as fast as Tooth!_ Sandy thinks.

"I still don't think she's Merlin. I mean, come on! Merlin? Didn't Morgana Le Fay like, trap Merlin in a tree?" Bunny states. Deirdre's eyes suddenly show a kind of. . .sadness and fear.

"It was a cave and I _really_ don't want to talk about that." She says, voice slightly shaking. Parsley looks at Deirdre, concerned, then glares daggers at Bunny. If looks could kill!

"But I can at least prove I'm a Sorcerer right now. Do you have an animal statue of some kind?" The girl asks. North walks briskly out of the room, returning with a wooden bird carving and hands it to Deirdre. She closes her eyes, and when she opens them, they're glowing a bright silver. She stares at the bird, which is now glowing with the same silver. The light fades, and a live bird flutters in Deirdre's hands. She looks back at the Guardians, her eyes back to normal and smirks.

"Is that good enough?" She asks innocently. Sandy nods vigorously. "Do you believe that I'm merlin?" The bird flys away.

"I still don't buy it, Sheila." Bunny says. Deirdre steps forward, suddenly even more threatening than her boyfriend.

"Would you believe me if I turned your furry ass into a-"

"Dei!" Parsley cuts in, grabbing her hand. Deirdre's glaring eyes don't leave Bunny's for a few seconds, before he breaks it.

"It doesn't surprise me. Even the _moon_ thinks that I was a man. Mostly because I had to pretend to be one in order to be King Arthur's servant. That was really uncomfortable." Tooth is a little freaked out by how her mood changed so quickly. North takes a breath to say something, but a new voice interrupts him.

_ 'Guardians, it is time you take a look into the past. The pasts of both Merlin and Jackson. They are more connected than you may think.'_ Man in the Moon. Only the Guardians hear the ancient voice. Almost immediately they disappear into the past, leaving two very confused immortals wondering what the _hell_ they got themselves into.


End file.
